Tenjinshu
The Tenjinshu ''(meaning "Holy People") '' are a nomadic race born from an unknown realm beyond the Soul Society dubbed Shinseina Sekai, and lived in serenity and peace for millenia, until Daiyomimaru, an Ascender drove them to near extinction, This was known as The Tenjinshu Massacre. Renta Seikotsu is possibly the last of his kind (though unaware of it due being in the human world). Overview The Tenjinshu were known to be outcasts, and an unusual race in the Rukongai due their unusual connection with Kimaai, a rare mystic power that only they can control. They are more or less similar to Shinigami, with the exception of them not having a Zanpakuto or produce Kido, making them targets of ostracization and discrimination in the Rukongai since they were unable to fend for themselves at the time. Despite this, they have learned to adapt quickly in situations like that and learned to fight and defend themselves from threats that will do them harm. Hazeru Arashi, the first of their kind taught them how to used their Kimaai and incorporate it into their combat, making them deadly and powerful warriors later on. History It is said that they were created when the stars of light aligned with the stars of darkness creating a being in which they call The Primordial One, a Tenjinshu born with immeasurable power and the ability to create life and death. With one drop of his blood, he created thousands, if not millions, of Tenjinshu that were desperately searching for a place they can call home. Unfortunately, half of the Tenjinshu ended up in the Soul Society and stayed to see if this play would be perfect from them. However, the Rukongai, though peaceful, was ravaged in war and conflict and most Tenjinshu ended up getting caught in the crossfire and dying. Soon, they discovered uncharted territory when they reached an unknown realm, created without malice or negativity, finally the Tenjinshu finally found a place where they can used their powers without discrimination from the Soul Society or other foes that lurk. Known Members #The Primordial One #Hazeru Arashi #Renta Seikotsu Powers and Abilities Kimaai: A mystic power equivalent to that of spirtiual reiatsu. Their people say that Kimaai is our living essence and without it, they will die. Each Teimono is born with a different type of Kimaai, mirroring their personalities, for example; If a Teimono is vengeful and bloodthirsty, their Kimaai will have a reddish or black coloration, while if one is calm and composed, it will have bluish or white color. Adaptation: 'It's a powerful ability that allows them to ''"evolve" ''quickly in any situation. Renta Seikotsu is the prime example of this. 'Evoluzation: An ability that allows a Teimono to go through a transformation that further strengthens their abilities and connection to Kimaai. Stages: Form 1: Saisho No In this state, the Tenjinshu's connection to Kimaai is furtherly enhanced to the point with just the raw Kimaai they have, they can decimate weaker and mid-level enemies with relative ease. Also, they can call upon its power to augment their physical capabilities. Enhanced Strength: '''Even though this is the first stage of the transformation, they boast incredible levels of superhuman strength where they can lift ten times their own weight without strain. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Also, they possess remarkable speed nearly equivalent to that of Shunpo. '''Enhanced Durability: '''In this state, They nearly become impervious to pain and shrug off attacks that would outright injure, and sometimes kill normal enemies. '''Augmented Kimaai: '''Their Kimaai is also enhanced to a degree where they can fire blasts of energy from their hands, wiping out their opponents. They also seem to have the ability to used their Kimaai to augment their bodies making them hard as steel and as fast as Shinigami. Stage 2: Daitsu No Only Renta has shown to ever enter this stage and survive during his first encounter with Daiyomimaru when Rone dies protecting him from a devastating blow. In this state, there is little difference transformation wise, with the exception of his body being somewhat larger, summons a large sword several times larger than himself and Kimaai risen to the point where he could fire a blast of energy and destroy half a mountain. '''Berserker Rage: '''When he first transformed into this state, he calls upon his negative emotions and goes into a raging frenzy and won't stop until his opponent is dead or in pieces. '''Anger-induced Strength: '''In this state, he's in constant anger and malice to the point where his strength is almost monster-like as he is able to create a crater, destroying half of Daiyomimaru's Castle. It is also shown than he can lift the blade he summoned, which was several times heavier than himself and swings it around like a baseball bat to put it bluntly. '''Augmented Durability: '''His durability is also enhanced, almost to the point where he can no longer feel pain at all. '''Great Speed: '''He becomes surprising quick in this form, to the point where he can be behind or in front of an opponent without making a sound. '''Kimaai Increase: '''His Kimaai is increased even further where he can create thick balls of energy and firing at an opponent multiple times without stopping and further enhanced his body to monster levels. Stage 3: Saigo No This is the pinnacle of Renta's power and the final form of Evoluzation. He uses this form when he fused himself with The Primordial One during the final battle with Daiyomimaru. In this form, there is also little change, however Renta's hair becomes slightly longer and spiky, his eyes turned into a golden color, green outlines appear on his left eye and his body becomes one with The Primordial One's own Kimaai and raises his power to its fullest degree. '''Light Absorption: '''Entering this state, Renta seemingly has the ability to absorb the light around him, and summon a golden lightning-like strike upon his enemies. '''Teleportation: He has the ability to be any place he wants with a blink of an eye just by thinking of a place. 'Nigh-Limitless Kimaai: '''His Kimaai in this state become almost limitless to the point where he can use the full exetent of his power without holding back and not waste a single amount of stamina. '''Strength Augmentation: '''In this state, he has also shown incredible levels of immeasurable strength as he shown send even the toughest enemies flying several yards into debris. '''Speed Augmentation: '''Though uses teleportation during his final battle with Daiyomimaru, it is shown that if he wants too, he can use his speed to cover several miles in less than a minute and can create a sonic boom if he goes all out. '''Resonating Aura: '''Due to merging with the Primordial One, he develops a type of aura that "resonates" around his body, healing his injuries as well as giving a momentary power and strength boost. Behind the Scenes I got the history, story, and overview from the story i'm currently writing about with the same storyline, but different characters, his powers on the other hand I got from ''Dragon Ball Z (Especially the transformations) and Towa No Quon. UPDATE: Instead of Teimono, I went Tenjinshu because I sounds much more realistic and adds more feel to it. Category:Race